


Practice Run

by atigerlilyangel, ecaracap



Series: The 100/Maze Runner Crossover [10]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Big Brother Talk, F/M, Gen, Going for a Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/pseuds/atigerlilyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho go for a practice run through the woods and Minho finds out something interesting about Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Run

Bellamy looks to Thomas and Minho, “So we already know you can run fast. Now, what we need to know is if you can run quietly. You’re going to make pretty terrible scouts if you get caught, so even if speed decreases, try to stay stealthy.” 

He explains the practice run to them, showing them a makeshift map, “I’ve got my guys posted at these points. You won’t run past all of them and they don’t know the route you will run..to try and keep them honest.” He pats both boys on the back, “Run hard and don’t get caught, okay?”

Thomas nods, cracking his neck, stretching a bit in preparation, “Okay.” He’s never actually ran with the purpose of not getting caught, though he feels like he’d be pretty good at it anyway.

Brenda smiles at him, nudging him gently, wanting to come to send the pair of them off, “I think you got it.”

“What happens if we get caught?” Minho says, a little bit more worry in his voice. He knows how he runs, fast and hard, without abandon. The flat planes of the maze are already nothing like the terrain of the forest and now he has to add not getting caught into the mix, something he never had to worry about on a normal run.

“You should only be able to get caught by our guys. So we’ll just know that you suck at being quiet,” Bellamy answers, “And you’ll have to practice again.”

He looks to Thomas and Brenda, “You guys go get some supplies packed up. Food and water.”

He gestures for Minho to come and talk to him.

Minho frowns slightly as he follows him off to the side to talk - he’s still not entirely over this guy beating him up, “Yeah?”

He puts his hand onto Minho’s shoulder, guiding him somewhere to have this talk a little more privately, “I saw you come home from the woods all wet with my sister the other day…”

“Your sister?” Minho says, looking over at him confused. 

“Octavia,” he says to him with an arched brow, “You come home wet from the woods with other girls that I haven’t noticed?”

“What?” he says, flustered by this new piece of information., “What, no, no, I…” he shakes his head, collecting his thoughts, “We went swimming. The other day.”

“Swimming? And that’s it?” he asks him, before getting more specific, “You didn’t have sex with my sister?”

“What?!” Minho says, taking a step back from him to look at him, “No, no way. No, we didn’t…”

“Good,” Bellamy says with a nod, “I don’t mind you. Out of all the guys she could pick from, you’re not so bad. But you hurt her, in any way and you will have nowhere to go.” He would make sure that he was exiled.

Minho can’t help but smile a bit - not like he needed to have Bellamy’s approval to see Octavia, but knowing that he was her brother made it better. “Sure,” he says, a little concerned, “But I’m not going to hurt her.”

Bellamy gives him a slight grin and claps him on the back, “That’s what I like to hear.” He leads him back over, where Octavia has appeared. “Now go have some fun and be safe,” Bellamy says as he walks away.

Minho blinks when Bellamy walks away - he wasn’t exactly expecting that to happen. He can only assume that it went well, but he’s not sure. He shakes his head, glad to see Octavia here to send them off. He gives her a little smile, “So...you could’ve warned me Bellamy was your brother.”

She laughs a little, blushing. It was sort of nice that for the first time in a long time there was someone who didn’t know they were related, who wasn’t intimidated by Bellamy, “Well, I didn’t want to scare you away,” she teases him.

“It’s a good thing I don’t scare easily,” he smiles, glad Bellamy wasn’t quite as angry with him as he could have been. “This means you’re still gonna kiss me when I get back?”

She smiles at him with a laugh, “And before you go...for good luck.”

“Good,” he says with a grin. He leans in to kiss her firmly, happy that at least her brother seems okay with them together. 

Thomas and Brenda return with two packs filled with supplies. Thomas chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he puts his own pack on, “I hope this isn’t a daily occurrence.”

“What?” Brenda says with a smile, “You don’t want your friend to be happy?”

“I’d rather not see him kissing all the time, no.”

“Are you jealous?” Brenda says with a teasing grin, stepping in even closer to him.

Thomas grins even more, a little shyly, shaking his head, “Nah, not jealous…”

“Maybe you just need someone to keep you distracted while we’re kissing,” she teases Thomas, sort of encouraging Brenda to go for it. She’s noticed the way that Brenda looks at Thomas, the way he gets all shy back.

Thomas laughs softly, looking down at his shoes, kicking the dirt. Brenda smiles gently at him - he’s told her before that her closeness made him a little uneasy sometimes and she tries not to mind it. It’s easier when he smiles at her like that though, like he’s just nervous and she can handle that. She leans in and kisses him on the cheek, patting his other cheek, “Good luck. Be safe. Try not to break a leg.”

His cheeks heat up but he smiles, nodding, “I will.”

She bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing at their cute awkwardness. She leans again, pressing another kiss to Minho’s lips, this one long and lingering, “Be quiet out there.”

He kisses her back, smiling into the kiss, letting his hand rest on her hips. “Of course,” he says with a smile as he pulls back, “No problem.”

“Time to go,” Thomas tells him, picking up a pack and handing it to him.

Minho puts the pack on and smiles back at Octavia, “I’ll be right back.”

The two of them head out into the forest, Thomas first with Minho on his heels. Usually Minho was the one to lead the way, Thomas following, but this time neither one of them knew the way through the woods. Thomas runs through the woods freely, enjoying the feeling of being able to run full out somewhere new, somewhere a little more interesting than the maze.

Minho, on the other hand, was having a little trouble adjusting. As he crashes into a branch loudly, Thomas looks back at him, “What are you doing?”

“Trying to run,” Minho snaps back, looking at the scrapes that appeared on his hands. “It’s a lot harder when things are in the way.”

Thomas can’t help but laugh at the reversing of their roles. He’s always admired Minho for what he did in the maze, for the heart and soul he put into running, to finding a way out. He was so naturally good at it that it was amusing to see him be not so natural at running through a forest. 

They run like this for a long time, Thomas getting a generous, stealthy lead and Minho falling loudly behind. Thomas thinks that they’ve gotten just about to the edge of where they need to go, just about as comfortable he is running for today and he slows down. “Minho, I think-” but just as he turns around, he realizes his friend isn’t with him anymore. “Minho?” he calls out - he knows this was just a practice run, but he knows the danger out here is still real.

Thomas jogs back a little further until he sees Minho being held at gunpoint by someone. “Your friend here is loud,” Miller calls out to Thomas, letting Minho go. “You need to work on that.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that,” Minho says, pulling away, brushing off his shirt.

Thomas can’t help but laugh, shaking his head, “I told you.”

“Shut it, Greenie. Let’s go back,” Minho says, turning to take off back to camp. Thomas just gives Miller a smile, shaking his head as he falls into step behind him.


End file.
